<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Defense For You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508673">No Defense For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kkubi - the ship that was promised [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kkubi Oneshot Collection.<br/>Crossposted in AFF.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kkubi - the ship that was promised [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beating Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Volleyball au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yena!”</p><p>“Got it!”</p><p>The ball was set perfectly for the Outside Hitter of the team. Yena watched the volleyball flew in the air before she aimed high and jumped, meeting the ball with her right hand for a spike.</p><p>Yujin, their Middle Blocker, jumped to intercept the attack but due to the raw power coming from Yena’s spike, she couldn’t block it in time resulting for the other team to gain a point.</p><p>“Sakura team, seven points, Yujin team five points!”</p><p>Sakura, the Setter of the team, nodded at their coach and tapped Yena in her shoulder, “Good job.”</p><p>The Outside Hitter grinned, “You got the midas touch Kkura unnie, your set was perfect!”</p><p>They were having a practice match within the team. The varsity women’s volleyball team of IZ Academy consists of six members namely Kwon Eunbi, their current Captain and Opposite Hitter, Miyawaki Sakura, their Setter, Choi Yena, their Ace and Outside Hitter, Ahn Yujin and Jang Wonyoung, their Middle Blockers, and Yabuki Nako, their Libero. They were currently preparing for preliminaries for the Sports Competition being held by various schools. Last year their team came in third place in the finals and this time they would like to snatch the championship.</p><p>Sakura’s team got the ball on their side once again, it was very difficult to get past the towering figures of Yujin and Wonyoung and moreover they have Nako in their team. Talk about being a tank. Nonetheless, Sakura thought, she got both offensive players in her side, but now that their opponents’ focusing more on Yena, Sakura has to pay attention to her other teammate. She sighed as she eyed their Captain. She got in position and raised her hands to set the ball.</p><p>“Kwon, here!”</p><p>Eunbi was only alerted at the last second, making her attack less gracious than Yena’s and making her miss it thus Yujin easily blocked the attack gaining them a point. While the other team was celebrating with one another, Eunbi felt her eye twitch as she marched towards their Setter. Sakura anticipated it already and matched Eunbi’s glare with her own.</p><p>“What the hell was that?”</p><p>“A perfectly made set that you ruined.”</p><p>“You should alert me before you’ll set for me, not at the time the ball will land on my face.”</p><p>“You should’ve payed attention, Captain.”</p><p>“But Sakura-ssi, communication is important inside the court.”</p><p>Yena was only glancing helplessly to their coach as the other team also stopped jumping around and silently watched the argument of their resident genius Setter and Captain. It’s not like they weren’t familiar with this, every practice they’ll do always have the two oldest bickering with their unresolved tension. All they can do is to bring their coach for them to stop.</p><p>“Okay girls, stop the unresolved fights again. Put your head in the game with your team. Communication is important inside the court and also your presence of mind.” Coach Taeyeon lectured as she whistled for a break time. Sakura and Eunbi broke their intense staring and retreated for their water jugs and towels. But Coach Taeyeon must’ve different plan as she gestured for Eunbi and Sakura to come over.</p><p>The two oldest jogged towards their coach and saw how Taeyeon was frowning. Eunbi lowered her head as she knew their coach was disappointed, especially that she was the Captain.</p><p>“That wasn’t a good play, you guys...”</p><p>Taeyeon clicked her tongue. “I’m confident at the two of you, I know Eunbi could land a smooth spike like Yena and also defend as hard as Nako. And I know Sakura could adapt to every possible situations and think it through in seconds. What i’m saying is that I know the both of you have the strength and power to push through the competition, it’s just that...your chemistry with each other isn’t ideal for the competition.”</p><p>“Eunbi...Sakura...” Taeyeon sighed at the two lowered gazes. “You don’t have a connection in court and a connection between players is essential for winning.”</p><p>“So I want you to settle you differences...or anything. Just that make sure when the next practice comes you will be close with each other, alright?”</p><p>Eunbi could only nod and answer their coach with a thin smile while Sakura just glanced at their coach and offer a nod. </p><p>Taeyeon looked around and noticed the remaining members of the team were openly looking at them. She shook her head as she gestured, “Practice will end early just this once, alright?”</p><p>“Now pack your bags and get out of here.”</p><p>Yena and Yujin were the first ones out of the gym’s door as Nako and Wonyoung chatter with each other while leisurely walking towards the exit. Coach Taeyeon began moving towards her office while Eunbi walked back to the court and began practicing alone. Taeyeon observed the two as Sakura only got back to the benches and grabbed her water jog and drank without stopping. She shrugged as she grabbed her bag and keys, locking her office door and waved lazily towards the two.</p><p>“Use this time to settle your differences, alright Midas?” she turned towards the blonde haired girl. Taeyeon glanced towards Eunbi after she saw Sakura’s subtle nod, “Captain?”</p><p>Eunbi looked back at her levelling her with a serene gaze, “...yes coach.”</p><p>Taeyeon felt a twitch in her mouth, “Good, I best be going. I have a date.”</p><p>The sound of the door closing was the only indication that they were now alone. Eunbi gripped the ball tighter in her hand as she recalled her coach’s words. In order to win the championship, they should have a connection.</p><p>The older one looked back towards the seemingly asleep genius of their team. </p><p>She called for the attention of the other girl, “Hey!”</p><p>Like a cat, Sakura lazily opened an eye and saw Eunbi’s impatient stepping of her foot. “What?”</p><p>“Will you come over here and get this over with?”</p><p>Sakura heaved hard and pushed herself to stand up making Eunbi’s blood boil. “Of course...”</p><p>The older girl gave the ball towards the Setter, “Set as many as you can for me.”</p><p>Sakura snorted. “We’re the only ones in here how can I both set and catch the ball in the opposite side at the same time?”</p><p>The Captain huffed at the smart answer but only turned her back to Sakura, stretching her limbs for another practice. “Okay, then we’ll go slow.”</p><p>For some time they were practicing with each other, although there was that unmistaken tension surrounding them, they somehow eased the practice as Sakura’s sets were better for Eunbi than the one from before. There were times that the sets would flop and Eunbi’s spikes would land in the wrong destination, but there were also times that they seemed to have the “connection”.</p><p>Now Eunbi was breathing deeply in concentration as she prepared her legs to jump as she eyed Sakura’s form and her incoming set.</p><p>“Now!”</p><p>Just then, Eunbi ran and jumped as high as she could. She was surprised that the ball was comfortably near her, just as Sakura now gave her a look as Eunbi spiked the ball and landed in ease. It was an ace spike, just like how Yena would do it. A precise and smooth attack, delivered by their Captain. </p><p>It’s funny how the ball and her somehow had a communication. It seemed like Sakura perfected her sets for Eunbi’s style and she couldn’t help but to smile at the progress.</p><p>The raven haired girl turned to look towards their Setter but froze when she faced an also stunned face looking back at her. Eunbi suddenly grew nervous at the proximity, she couldn’t help but to notice how Sakura’s lips were plump from her place.</p><p>“Uhm,” Eunbi started to clear her throat but as if a trance was broken, Sakura suddenly backed away and turned around.</p><p>“E-Excuse me,” the blonde haired girl said as she quickly jogged away from the scene that made her heart raced.</p><p>Eunbi hastened her footsteps as she followed her towards the locker room of their gym. “Sakura!”</p><p>Said girl stopped pacing but still didn’t turn around to meet the older one’s stare as she remained quiet. She was rooted on her feet and only stared at the ground.</p><p>Eunbi furrowed her brows “Sakura, I think our distance has been felt enough and I think we should stop it.”</p><p>“It’s not only affecting the both of us but also affecting our entire team. I don’t want our team to be in jeopardy just because of our unresolved problem...” she continued.</p><p>Eunbi ruffled her hair in distress, shaking her head in disbelief as she couldn’t recall a time she might’ve offended the girl in front of her. “And the thing is, I don’t even know what went wrong with us...I just,” she sighed heavily. “Did I say anything to offend you? To hurt you?”</p><p>Pained eyes met conflicted ones.</p><p>Eunbi froze for a moment as she remembered something. She clearly recalled something from the past and it was always vivid in her memories. But she denied that she did something wrong in there, she only said what she meant.</p><p>“If it’s because...of that time last summer,” Eunbi bit her lip. “I didn’t mean anything like that, I was just...”</p><p>Sakura grew the courage to met Eunbi’s gaze. Sakura was expecting for a fiery gaze, just like how Eunbi normally would present herself, but she was surprised that she was met with shy ones. Eunbi couldn’t make eye contact with her and she was nervously shuffling her feet.</p><p>“Just what?” Sakura whispered. </p><p>Eunbi seemingly took a huge gulp and circled her gaze anywhere around but to the person in front of her. </p><p>“I was jealous.”</p><p>It was only a tiny voice, but Sakura heard it loud and clear. She could feel something beating hard in her chest but only looked at the person that still wasn’t meeting her eyes. “W-Why?”</p><p>Sakura was always wondering, always wondering what goes on Kwon Eunbi’s mind. She was curious for answers, demands explanations and was afraid she wouldn’t get it but then she was surprised that her breath even hitched when Eunbi finally met her gaze with an intense stare that speaks volumes of vague answers that added more questions to Sakura.</p><p>Eunbi with her eyes speaks for her enough, but then you pair her with words and it was a whole different story. </p><p>“You know why.” She rasped.</p><p>And when Sakura was backed against a corner, she couldn’t help but to run. So she broke eye contact with the older girl and moved past her, almost bumping in a corner as she struggled with her duffel bag with one arm. She knew she was only making this worse but she don’t know what to say and she was confused, and panicking, her heart was beating so fast even now but she wanted an escape as she was beginning to breathe heavily.</p><p>But as she got towards the gym’s door, her heart dropped when she realized that it was locked. </p><p>Sakura began beating the closed door attempting to open it by force but she was a scrawny girl and volleyball was actually making wonders to her body but that door was just thick. She shook her head in dispair as she realized what she’d done towards the other girl.</p><p>Just then she heard the swift footsteps of her teammate and she gulped at the annoyed face of the older girl. </p><p>“Why are you avoiding me?” Eunbi asked after she stopped from a reasonable space from Sakura. </p><p>“I-“ Sakura was about to answer when the other short haired girl raised up her hand, indicating that she should shut up and she did just that.</p><p>“Let me finish first,” Eunbi said. “I...it just sucks that you’re avoiding me.” </p><p>“I was being honest with you, I was making things right so you wouldn’t avoid me anymore, so that our game will be smooth, but all I got was ignorance since summer and now you walked out from me?”</p><p>She stepped closer towards the other girl. “Even if you don’t feel the same you should’ve told me,” Eunbi felt her vision became blurry as she fought for the tears to standby. “I could’ve accepted it and move on.”</p><p>“But you hit me with the sudden distance and then we grew farther and farther from each other, acknowledging me became a hassle to you, and I’m here wondering what had gone wrong,” Eunbi stated. “You’re making me feel crazy.”</p><p>“Honestly,” the raven haired said as she sniffed. “If I knew that you’re gonna be all weird and that this was gonna jeopardize our friendship, I never should’ve said anything that summer and I never should’ve talked about it now.”</p><p>“I never should’ve brought out my feelings because—“</p><p>But her words were cut off her mouth when she felt a warm sensation replacing the pain she was feeling and a soft weight pushing on her body. Eunbi was silenced as she stared stunned at what was happening.</p><p>But those seemingly warm lips began moving in hers woken her up from her trance, making her melt from Sakura’s touch. Eunbi took the opportunity to grasped the blonde girl’s face with her palm, gripping it tenderly while they kissed. For some time they exchanged kisses but then they pulled away to regain their breathing and rested their foreheads against each other. </p><p>This was the closest Sakura could watch Eunbi. She could see the twinkles in her eyes clearly, she could even feel the warm breath that was coming from the girl. This all felt surreal to her, it was like a dream. But then she felt the warmth of a person close to her and she realized that this was reality. She was feeling things for her teammate and just by hearing her say that she has some sort of feelings too ignited something within her. </p><p>It was funny how Sakura only felt so alive when she’s with Kwon Eunbi.</p><p>So she kissed those lips again and they felt a smile on their faces as they melt with each other. She hugged Eunbi more tighter, she angled the kiss to be better. In return she felt Eunbi caressed her cheek more, and stood on her tiptoes to better meet with her lips. </p><p>At that moment Sakura was happy, and at that moment Eunbi couldn’t think of anything else other than Sakura and her lips.</p><p>At that moment they both find each other admist of misconnections and avoidance and finally, they could find their own connection.</p><p>~~</p><p>Coincidentally, from the opposite side of the door came the sound of clinking of keys as Yena and Yujin unlocked the door silently as they sighed in relief.</p><p>“Think they mend their differences?” Asked Yujin.</p><p>Yena only stared at the younger girl and flashed a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Drug Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Actors au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">No Drug Like Me - Carly Rae Jepsen, Exile - Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">---</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hands tangled upon curly hair, grunts resonated the room but they didn't care. All they care about was the pleasure that derived from their fiery touches, every smash of their lips igniting the passion they're currently building. Their clothes were long abandoned on the floor, As their legs intertwined with one another on the soft but messy bed, pillows tucked beneath the woman that was underneath. But soon that woman moaned as a pair of lips attacked her inviting neck, caressing, plunging, sucking the delicious skin like candy, making it red and bruised up, surely that no amount of make up would cover. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Two woman in their mid-twenties were becoming one on a bed that was only made for a single person. But the seemingly missing space was not an issue to them, their bodies sticked together, their heat resonating across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The woman that was above started to go down on her. First, she was on her neck, sucking greedily like she was on a desert and the neck was her first sighting of water. Second, she got down to her collarbones, peppering powdery kisses, trailing her tongue across the bone, eliciting a shudder from underneath her. Third, she was on her trail towards the two globes of paradise as she named it. She was in Eden, a mythical paradise garden, just like how she delved down on the valley of the breasts awaiting her and pressed her face softly, sniffing her scent that was a mix of honeycomb and sweat. They were still in their underwear, as she could only suck the offending cloth above and saw how the organ underneath the bra stood erect. She did the same to the other twin.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Next, she trailed her tongue down to her navel. The stomach throbbed as she quickly payed attention to it. Her navel was cute, she worshipped the body that was laid upon her, never leaving her eyes away. As she go down towards her last destination her eyes suddenly sought another pair as she looked up and met with the eyes of the woman she was going down on, checking for consent.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The woman smiled with her eyes, still shivering from the sensation that was given to her, but with the urge of her nod the woman complied.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nervous hands slowly landed on the single clothing that was obstructing her final goal. Daft fingers looped under the thin cloth, slightly tugging it downwards as her eyes patiently wait for the beginning to commence. She could feel the woman's eyes watching her every move, made her actions ten times more terrifying, but also ten times more intimate. As she was undressing the woman that means the world to her, a sudden voice bellowed across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Cut!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As fast as lightning, her hand escaped the confines of the underwear and her eyes sought for something her body to be covered with. The other woman pressed her thighs together as she covered her barely clad figure with the bed's duvet. Cameras moved away from them and the boom mic was now placed away. Two strangers got up from the bed as their assistants covered them with robes, and hot tea to boot. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"That was a great scene my two darlings!" The director said in glee. "It's perfect, we don't have to retake anything!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura looked at the woman that laid beneath her earlier, she was talking towards her assistant as the young girl gave way to her trailer. Her hands gripped the many pages of their script, this scene was just one of the many raunchy ones that certainly has more to come.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She sighed as she sipped her tea, the bitter taste comforted her mind. Truthfully, she didn't signed up for this. She was just an ordinary actress, she auditioned because one character in this movie sings to her, she has to take the role. She auditioned and she passed. But she didn't know that there's going to be sex scenes, furthermore to a woman no less.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And that actress. That woman, was no other than Kwon Eunbi.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">An ex she desperately wanted to forget.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">---</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was a scene she still would have to shoot. One last scene of the night. It was nearing midnight but the last six months of her life was spent traveling around the world, shooting scenes of the movie like some blockbuster actor. But she wasn't relevant. She's still not relevant. But she prayed for her actress image to soar high after this movie, as this movie was derived from an award winning novel and was written by a best-selling author. She assumed the movie would do good in the screening and in ticket sales. As she walked towards the movie sight, her eyes narrowed as she saw a person she was dreading to see.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She couldn't take it that the other woman was the first one to arrive.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura greeted their director. Kim Taeyeon was an acclaimed movie director that made some of the biggest movies of their generation. Her movies typically win awards, so there was always high expectations when it comes to her. Sakura prided herself to be in a movie made by Kim Taeyeon, but she also worked her ass off ten times the normal to answer Kim Taeyeon's magnificent touch of directing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Their director smiled as she gestured for Sakura to take her place. The short haired woman's eyes glanced at the woman she will be sharing a scene with, already landing towards the script on the woman's hand. Kwon Eunbi was busy reviewing her script, mouthing words silently, not returning Sakura's sharp gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Darlings, we're shooting the scene #37, alright?" Taeyeon said over her megaphone.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scene #37 was something sweet for Sakura's liking. The two characters would sit down for coffee, discussing the agreement they made amidst Kwon Eunbi's character's husband that they were both cheating on.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was funny. The movie was funny. The script was funny. As it all started when Kwon Eunbi's character's husband seduced Sakura's character into bed, but then Kwon's character saw them but seemingly didn't confront her husband with the infidelity. Though she started wrecking Sakura's character's life, barging like someone who owned the place from where she worked and tormenting her in every little ways. It was a petty sight, Sakura noticed, how Kwon's character found ways to belittle her character. But she reasoned out that it was very similar towards the actress in a way. As she agreed that Kwon Eunbi was also in every way, very petty on her own.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But then their characters' fights turned into sex. Brawls turned into fucking. Until their characters' learned the new pace, they settled for the tempo. There was an agreement that will be discussed in the scene tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And this direction of the movie wasn't really written in the novel. Kim Taeyeon made a gutsy move to create Sakura's character that would later wreck havoc in the married couple's life.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kim Taeyeon also made the move to add some LGBTQ+ flavor into it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura inhaled quietly and hyped herself for the scene. She closed her eyes and channeled her actress spirit to take over. For now, she would see Kwon Eunbi as another actress just like her. Her co-worker in a movie, working together for the scene. She would see Kwon Eunbi's face as her character's and Sakura's own as her character also. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She wouldn't see the Kwon Eunbi as her ex lover.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The one who cheated on her and left her in the dust.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Scene #37...Take #1!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura walked gingerly towards the table that was occupied by one. She sat opposite of the person that was sipping her coffee before beaming a lovely smile.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi watched her secret lover in every way possible. She stared at her lovely doe eyes, watching how her mouth worked wonders sipping from her cup of decaffeinated coffee. It was only a month ago when they started this sinful agreement. And she was vying in dangerous waters, but what got her excited was the every meaning behind their meetings.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Over doubts, she was rewarded by her lover's smiles. Over lies, she was embraced by her lover's love. Over broken vows, she was filled with warmth from her lover's skin. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So, tell her how can she even stop something like this?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was certain, oh how she was so certain. That she was falling, every seconds and every steps she neared this intoxicating woman, she was falling in love deeply. The woman she had met from a difficult circumstance, but the woman that opened her eyes to paradise.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They were Adam and Eve, although they were both Eve. But they also took interest of the forbidden fruit, and took a chance to eat it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So Eunbi said the words that she was dying to say.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Run away with me."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura stopped drinking her beloved coffee and turned her widened eyes at her lover. "Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi caught one trembling hand on her own, gripped it tight as her heart drummed tremendously on her chest. "This is serious, love."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I thought we're discussing our agreement...?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yes, we are discussing it now," Eunbi's throat constricted. "I can't live like this anymore. I'll divorce him, for you."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"But..." Sakura's pupils were shaking. Huge responsibility and information were thrown into her, she doesn't know how to process it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Meeting you was a mistake," Eunbi said gravely. "But underneath that mistake was a treasure. You are my treasure, I'm in love with you."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura stood up slowly, having noticed that people around them were scarce. She thanked her lover that she chose the booth that was secluded. Tears was waiting for the green signal to leave her eyes, but she still looked ahead towards her love, towards the face she was also in love with.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I l-love you too..." She whispered but something bitter was beginning to invade her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi got up slowly, matching the pace of her lover. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging the daylights out of her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Soon, Sakura's tears rolled down her cheeks, but Eunbi was there to collect them with her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Their lips were slowly meeting as one, gliding down to meet their own paradise. But as the beating of her heart was paced and one, her lips hesitated for the last second.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Aish! Cut!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cameras moved around and the mics escaped their places. The director sighed as her assistant director fanned her with an used cardboard.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Miyawaki! Kwon! What the heck are you two doing? This is Take #23 now!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura bowed to all the staffs around her, most especially to the Kim Taeyeon. "I'm really sorry...it will not be repeated."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But her assistant said otherwise. "You still did it though?" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura glared at her while her assistant wiped her sweat away her face. "Yah! Hiichan!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Just stating what I saw."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her personal assistant was always this sassy towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura rolled her eyes but as the new take commenced, they were back again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi descended her lips towards her lover's. She was eyeing the lush pink lipstick of it as her heart drummed hard on her chest cage. She took a little step forward, feeling her lover's arms around her shoulder and nape, angling her better. They were about to answer the call, but then Eunbi stopped her motion and swiftly hardened her standing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The warm hands on her nape and shoulders were quickly replaced by cold. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Groans replaced the silence of the room. Eunbi could only bow in shame.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Guys...this is the #48 Take..." The now stressed Kim Taeyeon grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Repeat!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So they repeat.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Cut! Sakura, you aren't angling the kiss better!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Eunbi, you're making your kiss horrible by looking so devastated! What the hell?? This is a romance movie for god's sake!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Aish!! Kwon! Miyawaki! Why are you looking like you're dead inside?? Come alive people! Come alive!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"What the hell is wrong with the both of you?" The exasperated director said as she slumped on her chair. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"When we're shooting sex scenes, you both could finish them perfectly in just one Take! But for a kiss? We're borderline going to Take #100?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was past midnight and they were still filming. Also, they were lagging their crew with the scene. They would shoot another scene supposedly, but they were still stuck with the kiss scene that both actresses were now groaning in agony with.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Oh, and Kim Taeyeon didn't have the knowledge that they're exes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura and Eunbi didn't answer her but bowed towards all their pained and tired staffs.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"This wouldn't do," the director sighed as she got up from her seat. "Sakura, Eunbi, take a rest will you? Your scenes supposedly for today will be pushed back. We'll just shoot scenes with the other actors. Get rested!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then she was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura was disappointed at herself. She was disappointed that she let her director down. The great Kim Taeyeon...oh how she's not on her good books now.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She glared at Kwon Eunbi's seemingly tired eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yes, it was all her fault!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It's not like she noticed the eyebags underneath her eyes, nope!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She ushered for Hiichan to take her stuffs to her trailer as she went and trailed Kwon Eunbi's figure, wanting to give her a piece of mind.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She huffed as she knocked on the actress's trailer. She was angry and her knocks felt that.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Soon, Eunbi opened her trailer door and narrowed her eyes at the offending figure. Sakura matched it with her own glare.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Can I give you a piece of mind?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"After I gave you yours."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">From day 1, they were hostile with each other. Imagine Sakura's surprise when she got to the first ever table reading with the full cast and saw someone she wanted to permanently erase from her life. More so when that someone happened to be her love interest on her first big gig. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Added the fact that Sakura noticed how Kwon Eunbi didn't aged at all after she left her. She was still the same girl that hurt her, the same woman from when she was eighteen.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her face was still the same. No age lines, blemishes, or acnes. No wrinkles and especially no frown. It felt like she didn't even age one bit for years now.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was hard for Sakura to forget, especially when she very much saw the face that haunted her every night, the person who left from her embrace, the person she once ever loved.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As she saw her the very first time in years, smiling brightly like the accomplished actress that she is, like everything was perfect and okay, like everything was normal as if she didn't hurt a person she once had in her life. That pierced Sakura's heart more.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was like she was back when she was eighteen again. Back when she was stupidly in love and back when she's just stupid all over.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For Sakura wanted to not alarm their movie staffs once more, she braved to push forward and into Eunbi's trailer. The woman was having her jaw hung low as she eyed the co-star that was pacing angrily on her trailer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura paced but also eyed her surroundings. She groaned when she noticed how Kwon Eunbi's trailer was so much better than hers.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay," Sakura already knew what to say. "What the hell is wrong with you to act like that in front of the boss?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi scoffed as she sat on her small couch. "You speak as if we work in a mob."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"It might as well be!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Whatever," Eunbi sighed exasperatedly, massaging her temples as her tired eyes bore in the fiery glare of her co-star. "And why the hell are you only blaming me? You're also at fault. Don't jump ships now."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura turned around for Eunbi to not see her sour face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi sighed tiredly and she just wanted to lay back on her bed and sleep, but then again, she still has a visitor to attend to. So she grabbed two wine glasses on her kitchen cabinet and opened up the not-so-expensive wine on her side table. She felt Sakura watching her every move as she poured wine for the both of them, passing one glass towards the other.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She controlled not to roll her eyes as she eyed the short haired girl. "It's cool, the wine's not poisoned." She gestured as she took a sip.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura followed suit, then grimaced at the bitter taste of the drink.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"So," Eunbi started. "What do you want me to do?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Cooperate so that the kiss will be up on Taeyeon's taste."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Sakura-ssi, you do know that cooperation needs for the two parties to cooperate with each other right? Not just the other party to adjust?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She could hear the poisonous tone from Kwon Eunbi's mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay," Sakura sipped her wine. "You know, to be honest, I'm just making this clear that I'm only doing this so that Taeyeon would not look at me like I'll give her nightmares."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yes. Doing everything for the job..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Nothing," Eunbi raised her eyebrow. "So what do you propose? Practice our kiss?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Well, the kiss is where we failed at," the short haired girl shrugged looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi for the ninth time, sighed. She prepared the wine again and poured herself some more. "Okay, this will be a long night."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura gestured for her glass to be filled once again. "We'll start after we finish this first."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura wouldn't lie and say that she's not tipsy, though still not as drunk. She could still see Kwon Eunbi's face as she noticed how beautiful she is under the dim lights of her little kitchen. She's not tipsy, she assured, but why does her feet glided towards the other female in the room?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You," she said as she carelessly laid herself beside her. "You're so full of trouble."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Me?" The older woman pointed at herself, not really knowing what the younger was pertaining to. "Okay...?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yes, you..." Sakura's hand lazily got towards her face, caressed her plump lips. "You're trouble 'cause your lips is so disgustingly red it's so annoying..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"So annoying..." She stared at those eyes that met her with blazed gaze. "That it makes me want to punish it."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"...Roughly."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She missed the gulping of a throat.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Makes me want to smack it to my own..." Lithe fingers grazed the throbbing red lips. "Bite it...caress it..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Lick it...comfort it..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Kiss it..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her mind automatically sensed the sensation of pleasure as her eyes closed at the feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Red lips meet pink ones.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Red lips sucked pink ones.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Red lips bit pink ones.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura was gone and no more.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before a wave of unconsciousness plunge her, she heard the faintest of voice whispering softly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I miss it too."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura woke up with a fresh wave of nausea and headache. She opened her eyes tiredly and sighed. This wasn't a great start.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But then she caught sight of immaculate white bed, a lampshade on her right and a couple of pills on her left side table. She popped them on her mouth and drank the water besides the medicine. She soon acknowledged that she wasn't in her room, she was on a stranger's.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Did she got laid last night? Why couldn't she remember anything?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But as she stared closely at the bed, she found something familiar to it. She carefully rested her head back on the pillow, the softest pillow she ever met.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The softest pillow, that could only rival someone else's...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kwon Eunbi's.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then...the memories from last night came back at once.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">---</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was the next day when Sakura piled up the filming place and into the cafe that took place the godforsaken kiss from the past two days. She sighed heavily when she again saw Kwon Eunbi stepped first in the filming sight before her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Kim Taeyeon nodded at the both of them and sat silently on her chair. She whispered something towards the assistant director and gestured to start.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay...Scene #37...Day 2," the assistant director said loudly, Sakura was preparing her mind to not forget her lines. "Take...1!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi was already looking at her when she got up and made way towards her. Sakura gently placed her hands towards the woman's jaw and chin, pulling the small chin upwards and meeting their gazes head on. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was fiery, as it was heart stopping. Sakura gulped as she looked at the red lips of her co-star. She remembered the night that happened two days ago.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She remembered how those lips tasted like, her mind flashed the image of strawberries.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She remembered how soft they were, just like the pillows that comforted her from the person that she was gazing right now.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She remembered how her heart sang, how her heartbeat sounded, filling her ears like the buzzes of bees. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was scary, how Kwon Eunbi...still has a grip on her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even now, even when she gave her pain.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes watered at the thought. She masked her face with indifference as she bit her lip to seem like she was hungry for a kiss from her lover.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was a mask of lust...that hid the hurt she was feeling from the uselessness of her being.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She's so useless...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As she still wanted to taste those lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Those lips that said hurtful words that pierced her heart years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Those lips that now tasted bittersweet just like the wine they shared days ago.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Cut! Fantastic you two!" Taeyeon yelled over her megaphone as the staffs around them sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura turned around and bit her lip as Hiichan moved towards her, fixing her make up and hair. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I know you can do it you two!" You can hear the smile from Taeyeon's voice. "I'll be honest, you both really have chemistry with each other!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura couldn't take it as she walked out from the cafe. She heard enough.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">---</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura got towards her trailer then swiftly dashed towards her mini fridge and pulled out two beers for her own. She took the first gulp and felt the metallic taste on her throat. She has always like the taste of beer than the taste of fine wine. As beer was not as expensive like wine, and beer can be bought from almost everywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was planning to get drunk, she already finished the first bottle and she was now busy opening the second. She looked at her reflection on her tiny mirror, she chuckled as she looked as sober as she can be.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The door of her trailer opened as she waved her hand distractingly. "Leave me alone Hiichan, go hang out with Chaewon or something!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But the footsteps didn't stop there and her mind could only register the pulling of the beer away from her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The bottle was carefully placed away from her reach. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She could see a figure with a hand on her hips. She looked up and saw the person she was dreading to see looking at her with stern eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow, daring the woman to open her mouth and challenge her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I was right," she could her the brass tone of Kwon Eunbi. "You're out here wasting your life!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"So what!" Sakura felt a spike of anger in her veins, prompting her to stand up and face the older woman with a scowl. "Why do you even care!?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The words that Kwon Eunbi was planning to say stayed in her mouth as she refused to speak. Sakura scoffed as she eyed the woman that was looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah," the short haired woman smirked begrudgingly. "That's what I thought."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Get out of here Ms. Kwon and mind your own business."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi could feel a heavy weight pressed down on her chest, like she couldn't breathe, like she's having a panic attack.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Instead of moving backwards, she took a step forward. She clutched Sakura's plaid shirt, the roughness of the clothing was a contrast of the hurt that was displayed on the younger woman's face. Eunbi's heart broke in two.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"What are you doing?" Sakura said as she weakly unclasped Eunbi's grip on her shirt. But alas, the older woman still clung to it like an anchor. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Let go, Eunbi!" Back and forth they tugged on the shirt at the small side table of Sakura's trailer. The beer bottle on the farthest side on the table was beginning to shake from the violent movements as Sakura's hips accidentally connected with the flimsy table.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"No," the older woman by three years said as she willed herself to anchor Sakura's incoming pushes. "I will not let go."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Then tell me to stay!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi stopped her ministrations as she stared at Sakura's anguish eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Because now," Sakura inhaled a large amount of air as she calmed her heart's palpitations. "I'll be the one who walks away."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Red lips met with pained pink ones.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Trembling hands pushed for the body to step backwards, away from the door that will end all.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Faces were pained, as hearts were beating as one.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Footsteps walked without a straight direction, but towards the back part of the trailer. Eunbi pushed for the door and opened it with ease as if she already memorized the whole interior of Sakura's trailer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Legs met the corner of a bed, Eunbi pushed back the person but their lips were still connected like a song. Tongues met in an embrace, red color mixed with pink. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi quickly pulled the plaid shirt from Sakura and got her out of her white undershirt. She was busy pulling Sakura's pants off when she heard a soft voice. She looked up and saw the younger woman only studying her in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You took everything away from me," Sakura said to the wind. "Just like how you're taking my clothes off of me right now."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi bit her lip enough to draw blood. As she finally took off Sakura's socks, she laid the woman on her bed as she proceeded to undress herself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You never gave me a warning sign," Sakura stared at the eyes gazing back at her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I'll say everything to you," Eunbi caressed her former lover's cheek as she whispered. "But I know tonight you wouldn't hear me out."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Red lips met with pink ones again and again. Legs tangled like they're been doing this for years. As if they didn't leave and took different paths in life.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All of the feelings and sensations were all coming back to Sakura. Her mind took her on a sudden trip down memory lane. This was a common occurrence with Eunbi. Passionate lovemakings, muted glances, fierce caresses, and the exchange of promises. But now, all Sakura could feel was the pain that soon came after those love period of their relationship. And she also realized that she was still there.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She realized that she never left.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I never stopped loving you," came her abrupt confession that triggered for her tears to fall down. Sudden realizations and the incoming surge of pain came crashing down on her that she could only do was to whimper on Eunbi's arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And Eunbi opened her arms for the woman. Opened her arms as she hold her like she's fragile, hold her while she held her own tears at bay.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I'm sorry," Eunbi sniffed as she buried her face on Sakura's dark tresses. "I know, and I'm sorry..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Two distant lovers were once again united under a simple shed. Two former lovers that somehow rekindled their flame and also took notice of the door that was left open from years before.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">---</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura woke up with sober eyes and swollen lips. She remembered all the details that happened last night. She turned to her left and saw an empty space, but with the evidence that someone slept on it overnight.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She bit her lip as she felt the soreness on her whole body. Their passionate night wasn't actually filled with answers, furthermore, it added several questions on her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But one thing was clear. She still have feelings for her ex and that she enjoyed what happened last night.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What got her thinking was Eunbi.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Oh how she couldn't read her mind. Always.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi was an enigma. Even before when they were still lovers. Even more now.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She freshened up as she vague remembered that she have some scenes to filmed today. She got up and moved towards her small toilet, got dressed and met with her personal assistant and sat in front of her make up artist and hairdresser to transform her into her character once again.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For once, she was enthusiastically looking forward to be her character, to escape from reality and unanswered questions plaguing her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She read her lines for the designated scene and gulped as she ran her eyes all over.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The very scene and lines of hers were all so familiar and relating.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The time came when they were positioned in the scene that Sakura was dreading. She saw how Eunbi was clutching her script hard on her grasp. Saw how she also wouldn't meet her eyes with her own.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Darlings, we're going to shoot Scene #48 alright?" Taeyeon was in a roll as she settled on her seat. "Positions! Ready...! Take #1!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You think I haven't noticed?" her voice came out raspy but she met the desperate glare of Eunbi's with her own. "After everything we've been through, after everything when I said yes for you, I'll just see his arms around your body?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura slumped in a wall. Right, she was the outsider, she was the one who will lose.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I think I've already seen this before..." She chuckled bitterly, her strength left her as her knees shook from the weight of her agony.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Like a film in a drama, and I didn't like the ending." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"What about the promises that you said to me?" Sakura whispered. She gulped the lump on her throat as it was getting real at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi stepped forward, motioning to take Sakura's arm but she turned her away, leaving Eunbi with the sour taste of rejection and hurt as her hand only grabbed her other one. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Me and him...we always walked a very thin line," Eunbi slumped on the wall besides Sakura. "Even before you came into the picture..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I always wanted an out," she eyed her shaking hand on her grasp. "I dread our marriage as it wasn't like it used to be..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"For a long time I couldn't turn things around. But then you came to our life, my life, and my little perfect marriage was ruined. You ruined me, I wasn't the once submissive wife to her husband, I wasn't the woman that always said yes to her husband. For once I was...free. I was new, and you were the breath of fresh air in my lungs...even if I met you when you fucked my husband."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi calmed her breathing as she laid her gentle eyes at her secret love. "And I'm serious with my promise, I'll divorce him, but after my father-in-law signed the agreement and by that I can fully buy their company."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi smiled as she laid her hand gently at her lover's own on her knees. "He's now just my beard, even if he's my husband...in papers."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Because I..." Eunbi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I...plan to marry you."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"So don't leave me alone."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura took her in her arms as Eunbi gently shook as tears fell down her cheeks. "D-Don't leave me because I love you..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I love you so much that it hurts."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura cradled the woman she loves in her arms, her heart beating so fast that she's afraid Eunbi could hear it too. She was afraid because of the way Eunbi pronounced her lines. She pronounced it like she means it, truthfully.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was afraid to admit that she was longing for it to be true.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Cut!" A loud voice rang around the place and Sakura was confused as she still have a line to say before the end of the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Marvelous my two darlings!" Kim Taeyeon said over her megaphone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi bowed thankfully but didn't looked up as she excused herself away from the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura looked at her running figure as she wanted to chase her. But then a soft hand landed on her shoulder and she looked back only to meet the gentle eyes of their director.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Go ahead, Saachan," Taeyeon nudged her towards the direction Eunbi took off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura turned towards her beloved director and her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't look back as she ran towards her ex lover.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She opened the trailer of the actress and saw Eunbi hunching over her sink. She awkwardly coughed to announced her presence but Eunbi didn't answer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Uh, you know..." Sakura scratched the back of her head. "I have a lot of questions."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi gave a last sniff as she washed her hands on her sink and replied, "Yeah, just...give me a minute or two."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura took a seat on Eunbi's couch.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah, it's the truth," the older woman suddenly said after some breathing exercises. "And I mean it."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"...the what?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"My lines..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Okay...?" Sakura was confused. "What does it has to do with everything?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Dumbass..." She heard Eunbi whisper and she was about to yell in protest when the older woman bowed deeply in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura always known Eunbi to be a proud person. Her pride could even reach mountains and Sakura remembered she could only one up Eunbi in just one occasion. When they were having sex. Oddly, Eunbi was really a bottom when it comes to breaking beds.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She got up and moved towards Eunbi and got her out from her bowed position. "Okay, okay, don't go that far geez," she said. "Even if you had hurt me..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Oh, I'm really stupid," Eunbi's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh god, I'm really sorry Kkura-ya..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura sighed as she pat the woman's hair. "You may start from the beginning, I'll listen."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"You remember how I'm a newbie actress when we started dating, right? Well that time I was really persistent on having a company sign me up. After hundreds of modeling gigs for sideline cash and some really boring roles in indie films, I wasn't really...known."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"...this was the time when we crossed the one year relationship line, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Yes, after that, one company reached my way and talked of signing me up to them. I was beyond glad you know? Finally, a big break in my career and also bigger paycheck. But then they learned of you and they...didn't approve of our relationship."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"What do you mean?" Sakura was dreading what words came from Eunbi's mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I was given a choice to choose f-from..." Eunbi shakily grasp for air. "You or my career..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"...and I chose the latter."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sakura felt like her lungs were punched. "What the fuck?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Let me explain please...!" Eunbi said as her mind brought her back on that particular night. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I called you to bring yourself to the town's diner, remember? To announce something great..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeah, something great alright. Sakura could still remember the hurt that replaced her glee after she saw Eunbi in the arms of another.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"The company executives were also there and my new manager...and it's true there's really an announcement for my new career enlistment on their company...they were testing me if I could really swallow the choice I'll make."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I gave you so many signs," Eunbi laughed bitterly. "When we had late night calls but you never payed attention."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Of course I couldn't," Sakura raised her tone. "How can I when you distanced yourself away from me around that time? You wouldn't even let me visit you on your workplace, I...we only called through phone..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Eunbi, you...you never let me learn to read your mind..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"And then when I got to the diner to the thought that finally...I could finally spend time with my girlfriend, I saw you in the arms of another guy."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eunbi could only looked on the ground in shame.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Eunbi, I..." Sakura said exasperatedly. "How...How foolish can you be?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I-I know..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"But I'm also in your caliber, you know?" Eunbi met Sakura's tired gaze. "I'm a fool for loving you until this day..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"But Kkura...you never left my mind since then," Eunbi took a step forward, meeting Sakura's embrace once again. Her shirt was soaked with Eunbi's tears but she only focused on the words of the woman that was on her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I couldn't turn things around then," Eunbi looked up and smiled tearfully. "But now, after our film, I'll part ways with my company."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"That way our ending wouldn't be bad anymore..."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"And I mean it...I'm still in love with you Miyawaki Sakura," Eunbi whispered against the current of tides separating her and Sakura. But she pushed forward, like how Sakura pushed forward to her trailer and confronted her that certain night about their failed kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"I never stopped loving you, since I first met you."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is crossposted in my AFF and follow me in twitter! @sakupochi39<br/>Kudos and comment!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>